Ten Ways To Annoy The Flock
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Ten ways to annoy each member of the flock, plus some other Maximum Ride characters. Starting with, the beloved Maximum.
1. Max

**Vera A's 10 Ways to Get a Flock Member to Hate You inspired this. This is....**

**10 WAYS TO ANNOY THE FLOCK!! I know, sorta the same thing, but different ten ways, and this is just to annoy them, not to get them to hate you. Even though hatred may be an outcome. Ah well, I've been annoying Fang and Iggy since I kidnapped them, they don't hate me yet!**

**Fang&Iggy: Yes we do. **

**Me: Shut up and go clean your...closet. Um, anyway, here goes chapter 1! Max-HIH-mum Ride!**

**You should never do this to Max: **

1.) Dye all her clothes pink.

2.) Ask her if you can do her makeup. Repeatedly.

3.) Flirt with Fang in front of her.

4.) Ask her if her name's true. (Think about that for a minute. MAXIMUM RIDE. Still don't get it? Good, you have a clean mind.)

5.) Kidnap Fang(like me and St. Fang of Boredom[and probably even more fangirls]have, I'm sure Max is very annoyed by that.)

6.) Buy her a big brown pet dog and tell her to name it Ari.

7.) Tell her Sam says hi and he loves her!

8.) Sing "The Song That Never Ends" on a long flight.

9.) When you walk into a store, yell "ERASERS!" and point to a pack of pencils.

10.) When Erasers are coming scream "THE BRITISH ARE COMING!!"

* * *

**So, you boys think those would annoy Max? **

**Fang: The first would. And the second. **

**Iggy: The last one would, and it'd be funny as he--**

**Me: Langauge. **

**Iggy: Heck. **

**Me: Better. **

**Fang: Number 9 would really annoy her...hehe...once you let us go we should try that. **

**Me: Your never going to get to try. **

**Fang: Drat. **

**Me: Did you just say drat? **

**Fang: You told us not to say curse words, what else is there to say? **

**Me: -shrugs- Anyway, next up is Iggy! IF I get at least TWO reviews! So, if you want to see what I have in store to annoy Iggy with....**

**R&&&&&&&&&R!!! **

* * *


	2. Blind Pyromaniac

**As promised, and since I got MORE than 2 reviews, here is...**

**TEN WAYS TO ANNOY IGGY!!**

**Iggy: Oh jeez...**

1.) Shout, "OH MY GOSH! Look at that!" and point, then say, "Oh, wait, you can't." And walk away. (**I know, that's mean.**)

2.) Ask him how many fingers your holding up.

3.) While he's building a bomb, sneak up behind him and shout "BOOM!" really loud.

4.) Hand him a multi-colored(like tie dye and mixed colors)object and ask him what color it is. Talk about a headache.

5.) Ask him how you look.

6.) Burst out laughing and exclaim, "Oh gosh, did you see that?!"

7.) Steal his bomb supplies.

8.) Lead him to the girl's bathroom but tell him it's the boy's.

9.) Pretend to be deaf.

10.) Handcuff him to Nudge, after giving her eleven Redbulls/any other energy drinks.

* * *

**There you go! Now I'm gonna go watch Robert Pattinson die as Cedric Diggory!!**

**Iggy: You are so evil. **

**Me: I JUST WANT TO SEE THE MAN DIIIIEEE!!! **

**Fang: Your on book 2. **

**Me: I dont' care, I'm gonna watch the 6th movie Saturday, shut up!**

**Iggy, any comments on these?**

**Iggy: Try them, you die. **

**Me: Okay. BYE!! If I get 5 reviews I'll do Fang!**

* * *


	3. Fang Imploded

**Well, I got OVER 5 reviews! Yay! Actually, I got on today and I had 44 emails, mostly from this website. Most of them were reviews. Haha, I feel loved!! Anyway, I got the joy of seeing Robert Pattinson get killed with the killing curse last night and I started giggling up a storm. **

**Iggy: She is most unlike other Twilight fangirls. **

**Me: I like Rob, but he definantly ain't my favorite actor in the world. He has the acting skills of a log in Twilight, in my opinion. But he's actually not too bad in Harry Potter. **

**Fang: Good at acting dead. **

**Me: Yep...hehehehehehhehehehehe I have a new respect for Lord Voldemort....**

**Anyway, on to what you clicked here to see, the ten ways to annoy the silent emo bird-kid, FANG!**

**Fang: I'm not emo. **

1.) Call him emo.

2.) Ask him how things are going between him and Iggy, and wink.

3.) If he gets mad at you tell him to go poop in mid-air.

4.) While flying, get Total(who should be held by Fang)into an animated conversation about Britney Spears. Then ask him his opinion, and tell him he should shave his head like Britney.

5.) Braid his hair while he's asleep.

6.) Bleach his hair.

7.) When leans against a tree or giant rock or something and turns invisible, practice karate on said object.

8.) Ask him if he wants a sandwich, if he says no scream "APRIL FOOLS!" And if he says no then run away crying and scream "MY SANDWICHES ARE JUST AS GOOD AS IGGY'S!"

9.) Say the following sentences repeatedly in public: "Where'd you hide your razors this time, stupid emo kid!", (after grabbing a random guy)"Hey! This is Fang! You wanna go out with him? He's lonely."

10.) Ask him if he's going to name his kid "Tooth". Tell him that's not a good idea and suggest the names: Sam, Lissa, or Brigid.

**EXTRA! Because I got THREE more reviews than I asked for you get THREE more ways to annoy Fang!: **

11.) Ask him if he wears eyeliner.

12.) Make him admit he's gay and record it.

13.) **And the one that will make him implode!(Worse than Explode): **Tell him Max is lesbian.

* * *

**Fang: SHE IS NOT! YOU FREAK! -implodes- **

**Me: Hehe, what'd I tell you? **

**Iggy: Skittles! Phone! **

**-phone rings- **

**Me: Freak...-answers- No he just imploded, sorry. -hangs up- **

**Okay, so, if I get TEN reviews I'll do....hmmm...who's next? **

**Iggy: Nudge. **

**Me: Can you annoy that girl? Seems she's the annoyer, not the annoyee...Anyway, ten reviews will get you Nudge. Twenty will get you a papertowel and a bus pass. And a lemon. **

**R&R! **

* * *


	4. Annoying the Annoyer

**Okay, I haven't actually gotten 10 reviews, but I'm feeling genorous and want to update this. SO, here's ten ways to annoy Nudge. These were hard to come up with...**

1.) Duct tape her mouth shut. (The rest of the flock, on the other hand, would love you.)

2.) Say "OMG! NO WAY!" everytime she starts talking.

3.) Throw popcorn at her and say "POPCORN FOR MY LITTLE BIRDY FRIEND!" (That would annoy any of them...)

4.) Repeat everything she says. (Your in for a mouth workout...)

5.) After she says something really long say, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, could you repeat it?"

6.) Then do it again.

7.) And again.

8.) Ask her whether she's Avian American or African American. (I think she'd be African Avian American)

9.) And when she answers say, "NUH UH!" and try to convince her she's the opposite.

10.) If she says African Avian American tell her "Choose a side already, would ya!"

* * *

**Yeah, not the best list, but...**

**Fang: Is that a guitar I hear? **

**Me: I think...Cody(my neighbor)must be playing outside again. Urgh, that kid annoys me. **

**Iggy: He had a horse the other day. **

**Me: I like that horse...**

**Anyway, now, TEN reviews and I'll make....Angels. **

**Fang: Poor Angel...**

**Me: Yeah, whatevs. So, REVIEW!!! **

**Also, guess who's ONE book further into Harry Potter.**

**Me! That's who!! WHOO!! Cedric Diggory, Cedric Diggory, Cedric DIGGORY! **

**Fang: Didn't he die? **

**Me: In Goblet of Fire which is IN FACT number FOUR not FIVE like my mom told me. He dies in the next book...**

**Iggy: Your happy? **

**Me: Nah, I actually like Cedric, it's just...Rob...eh...I like him better than Idid now. And I have to sneeze. **

**R&RR!! **

* * *


	5. Iggy Annoys Angel

****

Iggy: Hey guys! Skittles is glued to the TV right now, so I'm going to take over this chapter of Ten Ways To Annoy The Flock. With the help of...umm...one second, I need to go through the OC cabinet.

**Katrina! **

**Katrina: IGGY! -clings to Iggy- **

**Iggy: -sigh- Maybe I chose the wrong OC...oh well...**

**Here's 10 Ways to Annoy Angel**

**

* * *

**

1.) Put aluminum foil on your head, walk up to her and say "BET'CHA CAN'T READ MY MIND NOW!" (reference to the superhero movie Up, Up and Away.)

2.) Feed Celeste to Total.

3.) Glue horns to her head while she's sleeping.

4.) Attempt to drown her. (Wouldn't that annoy you?)

5.) Ask her to make your pets perform a broadway musical.

6.) Hide Celeste.

7.) Ruin Santa Clause/Tooth Fairy/Easter Bunny ect. for her.

8.) Show her this list...

9.) Bleach Total white.

10.) Ask her to read your mind then think about absolutly nothing...

* * *

**Iggy: This is weak...why did she ask me to do this??? I'm not as good with this stuff as she is...**

**Katrina: Aww, Iggy. It's okay, I think it's AWESOME! **

**Iggy: Thanks for tryin', Kat. **

**Katrina: Do you want some brocoli to cheer you up? ....or maybe some...CELERY?**

**Iggy: URGH! She had YOU read that too?? Curse you St. Fang of Boredom...and Fang...I do NOT have a celery fettish! **

**Katrina: Whatever you say....and how's Justin and Janet. **

**Iggy: In the orphan Russianage...remember? **

**Katrina: Oh yeah...**

**Disclaimer: MR belongs to JP, I, Iggy, also belong to him, though I've been kidnapped by this crazy chick named Skittles. Katrina belongs to Skittles. These ten ways to annoy Angel belong to me. Justin, Janet, and my celery fetish belong to St. Fang of Boredom. And Saint also belongs to herself. **


	6. Annoy the Stinky Bird Kid with Cheese!

**Now, everybody, give a BIG round of applause to IGGY!! I'm so proud of him! **

**Iggy: -blushes- **

**Me: Why? Because he took over this story(as I asked him to) and he did great! **

**Iggy: I did? Dude, chick, Skits, that was an epic failure! **

**Me: No it wasn't. Oh, I didn't read you the reviews. We'll be right back**

**-10 minutes later-**

**Iggy: You liked it! You really liked it! -sniffle- I think I may cry. **

**Me: Don't turn this into a drama Iggy. **

**Iggy: Fine. But, I would like to give a special thanks to -iKate- for calling me a 'true genius'. THANK YOU! I feel special! **

**Me: Special Ed maybe...**

**Iggy: Just get on with it. Who's next? **

**Me: Let's see...you did the 5th chapter, we've done Max, Fang, you, Nudge, Angel...who's left???**

**Iggy: Ummm....Ella? **

**Me: GASMAN!! **

**Iggy: Oh yeah...**

**Me: I'm such a jerk...I forgot the cute ittle Gazzy...:( shame shame...**

1.) Tell him to mimic The Voice(You know, the one only Max can hear...haha...)

2.) Stare at him suspiciously.

3.) Repeat everything he says. (**Sorry if I already used that for one of the flock members...I think I used it on Nudge too...**)

4.) Spray Gazzy with Febreeze, saying, "Gawsh! Your stanky!"

5.) Say, "Says the stinky bird-freak" after everything he says.

6.) Give him string cheese, then take it from him. Then give it back to him, and take it again. Then give it t--I think you get the point. Just do that repeatdly.

7.) Give him beans, then tell him that they were explosive beans, and if he farts, he'll go BOOM! Like one of his bombs.

8.) Then, if he lets one rip, set off a bomb right after it.

9.) Then laugh at him as he freaks out, thinking he exploded.

10.) Stuff him in a plastic bag...after you feed him beans. (He'll then know how the flock feels...)

* * *

**Iggy: Hahaha, the explosive beans thing was funny! **

**Me: Yuuuuppp...I'm going to go get some string cheese. **

* * *


	7. Totally Awesome Ways To Annoy Total!

**We're BACK!! **

**Iggy: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! **

**Me: AHH!! -runs around screaming, stops- Wait, why am I running? **

**Iggy: -facepalm- Nevermind, so, who are we doing this time? **

**Me: -snicker- Total...**

**Iggy: -evil grin- Perfect...**

**Me: With the help of!**

**Iggy: Your mom. **

**Me: I don't know if you wanted that to be a joke, but if you did, it completely backfired because you are correct Igmund! As soon as I can drag her in here...**

**She won't come, but I did get suggestions! So, here we go, how to annoy Total the talking, flying, smart-mouth dog. **

1.) While he's flying, put a kite in front of him so he gets tangled in the strings. (From, Mom)

2.) Shoot him with a BB gun. (Also, from mom. Yeah, it's a bit mean, but she's been hit with a BB gun and it only stings a bit. Or so she says.)

3.) Dye him white.

4.) Shave him in his sleep.

5.) Repeat everything he says. (Oh, come on, it annoys EVERYONE)

6.) Feed him dog food.

7.) Set out his food and water in a dog dish.

8.) Put him on a leash.

9.) Take him to a dog park.

10.) Feed him birdseed mixed with dogfood and tell him you didn't know which he'd like.

**And one more, just for -iKate- and Total, and because my mom told me and it was REALLY funny and I wuv my mommy so she gets her suggestions in here. **

11.) Tell other birds to flap around him(You'd need Angel's powers for this), and poop on his head and pull on his ears and tail.

* * *

**And that's why my mom rocks!**

**Iggy: -still laughing at the last one-**

**Me: Hmm...you know what I also wondered. Is Total part dog, part human, part bird? Or is he just part dog part parrot?? My mom says part dog, part parrot. But, I don't know....**

**Iggy: Nice way to get the gears a workin'. **

**Me: Yeah...also, something hilarious that happened when I showed my mom the nominations for Myrah's Maximum Ride Fanfiction Awards 2(GO VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T!!). **

**I was showing her my nominations and for best OC I put Justin in St. Fang of Boredom's Avian Flu and...well...here's what happened: **

**Mom: Justin? WHo's that?  
Me: That's Fang and Iggy's kid. He was sent to an orphan Russianage when Fang was high on Night Quills.  
Mom: Uh...okey dokey then. -gets up and leaves quickly-  
Me: -laughing my freakin' butt off- **

**Then I told her about Christian and how Fang refuses to pay child support, and Janet, and she called Fang a not nice name. **

**Iggy: Exactly what he is too, not paying my child support. Humph. -crosses arms- Poor Justin. **

**Me: No stealing OCs Iggy, what have I told you? **

**Iggy: Sorry for stealing my son...I mean, your OC that is my son(who has a deadbeat dad) Saint. **

**Me: Good boy. Now, let's just post this before we get trampled again. **

**Iggy: WAIT WAIT WAIT! ONE MORE THING! **

**Me: What? **

**Iggy: SKITTLES'S MOM ROCKS! Also, a shout out to -iKate- and her captive Total: Hahaha! Your welcome Total, for we have just given -iKate- the ideas she needs to annoy the Hades' Kingdom out of you! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!! **

**Me: Okay...enough evil laughter. Let's go get some string cheese. **

**Iggy: -shrug- Okay. **

**Me: BYE! Review! Or else the string cheese monsters and my mom will come after you!!!**

* * *


	8. Time to Annoy BirdDog!

**Me: _This is what I brought you, this you can keep, this is what I brought you may forget me. I promise to depart, just promise one thing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. _**

**Iggy: Ugh…20...times…in…a…row. We have listened to _Prelude 12/21 _TWENTY times in a ROW!**

**Me: And you know why that is Igmund?**

**Iggy: Why?**

**Me: Because, IT ROCKS! Okay, so we're back for Ten Ways To Annoy the Flock, but we're moving OUT of the flock and we're going to annoy the dog boy today. And our guest for today has mysteriously disappeared.**

**Iggy: She's idling. She'll be back in a minute.**

**Me: Well, are we just going to sit here and talk?**

**Iggy: No, we're going to do the chapter we'll speak with our guest afterwards, unless she gets offline.**

**Me: Okay, here's ten ways to annoy Ari, the dog boy. Even though he's dead…**

**Iggy: poor Saint.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Okay, we're going to have a moment of silence for Billy Mays and Saint's mom(if you're a fan and read her Poetry Corner you know the sad news) So, if you'll join us.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Okay, that's over, let's get to the annoying.**

**Also, Amber in the following, is my pal on deviant art. She came up with a couple of these. Thank you Ambies, Frenna, and Allie!!**

* * *

1.) Throw a bone and tell him to fetch. _(From Amber)_

2.) When he has to use the bathroom, open the backdoor for him and say, "Don't pee on the sage." _(From Amber)_

3.) Push him off the empire state building and yell "FLY DOG BOY FLY!" **(Wouldn't that annoy you??)**

4.) Give him dog food.

5.) Tell him how proud Jeb is of Max and all she's done.

6.) Ask him where he got his awesome tattoo!** (The expiration date…Iggy: That's kinda mean. Me: I'd probably do it to you…)**

7.) Ask him if he prefers Gravy Train or Kibbles & Bits.

8.) Paint his hair pink. _(From Mom)_

9.) Offer him some bird food. _(Mom as well)_

10.) Call him 'Bird-dog'. _(From, Mom)_

* * *

**Me: Well, that was quite fun. Now, I also have a couple review replies that I just want to reply to in here.**

**Iggy: Cuz she's too lazy to hit the reply button.**

**Me: Yeah, basically.**

****

White Wing Alchemist asked, 'What's up with the string cheese?' Our answer:

Iggy: Skits has a string cheese fetish.

Me: I LOOOOOVE string cheese!!!

chechuu-cullen: Thanks for the review, and yes, that would most likely annoy him. And I showed my mom where you said she was funny, her reaction:

Mom: -jumping up and down clapping- THEY THINK I'M FUNNY! THEY THINK I'M FUNNY!!

And she also told her friends that my 'peeps on fan fiction' thought she was funny. Ya'll gotta compliment her more often, her reaction is hilarious.

Me: Okay, I know, that's not all of them, but those just struck a cord with me. And **chechuu-cullen **my mommy is very happy that you think she's funny. Lol.


	9. Greek Boy

**Duh duh duuuuh! We are BACK! **

**Iggy: Unfortunatly...**

**Me: No, Iggy, it's quite fortunate that we are back, otherwise these people would have NO way of knowing how to annoy OMEGA! Yes, that's right, we're movin' out of the flock, because we ran out of flock member, so we're going to annoy Omega today. **

**Iggy: Wait, say it first so you don't explode.**

**Me: I'm not going to explode...Okay. I might. REPO IS AWESOMELY FANTABULOUSLY AMAZING! **

**Iggy: I hate to say it, but I agree. **

**Me: Oh, and one last thing, if you haven't already read it on my profile, FANG: My Version has been postponed. Not sure how many of you read that, but yeah, I'm gonna ask a certain someone that I know has amazing writing potential to help me. And no matter how much she thinks she does, she does NOT suck at writing. Okay, well, technically she's already agreed to help me, so, yeah, we'll probably have to wait till, like, next Friday to start on it though(School, argh, we have NO classes together. :( Sadness.) **

**Iggy: Or tomorrow AFTER school, she rides the bus home with you anyway. **

**Me: HOLY CHEESEITZ! IGGY YOUR RIGHT! Eww, my dad made it stink in here. **

**Okay, enough with boring you, time to annoy some robot-boy!**

**

* * *

**

1.) Pour water on him and see if he melts. (Hey, it'd be cool!)

2.) Throw him in a pool and see if he explodes. (Sorta like the Flyboys!)

3.) Tease him by saying: Haha! You got your bum whooped by a human bird girl!

4.) Slap him when he doesn't react. (He's a robot...)

5.) Hit him in the face with a pie. (Wouldn't that annoy you?) A yucky tasting pie.

6.) Teach him karate, but move really fast then tell him to copy you.

7.) Poke him repeatedly. (That annoys everyone.)

8.) Remind him of what Omega means: The bottom. The weakest. The last of any series. AND the 24th and last letter of the greek alphabet.

9.) Make him watch a fly.

10.) Have Max kick his butt again.

* * *

**Okay, so, two people have already asked me 'Why Omega?'(I told them ahead who I was doing next) so I'm guessing someone else will too. I chose Omega because he's honestly the coolest villian in my opinion. Next to the M-Geeks, any villian that says 'It is not dead. It is...limp' has got my vote for coolest villian. Lol. But next to them, he's my favorite villian, not counting Ari. **

**Iggy: Graffiti alphabet? Graffiti has it's own alphabet? **

**Me: No, that's what I thought, but it's just the alphabet in graffiti letters. :(. Anyway...I got an email from a potato. Haha! No joke. It was in my spam. **

**-breaks down laughing- **

**Iggy: Heh, potato in the spam. **

**Me: Okay, I'm better, and ewww Iggy, that'd be...gross. Okay, do I have anything else to say? **

**Iggy: -shrugs- I can't get into your mind...**

**Me: Hmm...guess not. Okay. Well. I don't know. I don't wanna quit typing. **

**Wait, no, I have a question for you guys that I NEED you to answer: **

**If someone had a disc that had some pretty serious blackmail on you, what would you do to get the disc? **

**Tell me. Quick. The sooner I get responses the sooner I can writer the next chappie of Rainy Day Games. So, if you want RDG, ANSWER!**

**R&R!!**


	10. Aniwings! Celeste!

**Ten Ways To Annoy The Flock: Chapter…I forgot…**

**Iggy: So, Skits, who are we annoying this time? **

**Me: Well, we just finished spamming Saint's wall on twitter, and before we get on with the annoying, I'm going to give you all a list of the many things me, V, MG, and Kara came up with as acronyms for SPAM: **

**SPAM: **

**Stupid Premonitions Appear Manly (by V)**

**Snakes Pout and Meow (by MG)**

**Saving People Ancient Mustaches (by MG)**

**Serpents Petting a Minotaur (by Me) Somebody Passing As Me (by Kara)**

**And the one that made me crack up: Slightly Passing As Male (by me) **

**Fang has been diagnosed with S.P.A.M. He's Slightly Passing As Male. -cracks up all over again- **

**Iggy: Okay, now let's get on to the annoying part, who are we annoying today? Me: Today we are **_**sexily **_**annoying….-drrrrrrumrrrrroll- CELESTE!**

**I know what your thinking, how do you annoy a toy. Trust me, I can be QUITE annoying when I want to be. **

* * *

1.) Duct tape him/her/it to a wall.

2.) Clean your car with him/her/it.

3.) Throw him/her/it across the room and yell 'GO SUPER BEAR GO!'.

4.) Take him/her/it back to the toy store in New York.

5.) Put him/her/it in Magnolia's or Akila's food bowl.

6.) Poke his/her/it's stomach repeatedly.

7.) Throw him/her/it up and catch it. Over and over and over and over, ect.

8.) Play fetch with one of the dogs using him/her/it.

9.) Throw him/her/it into the wash with Fang's bright red boxers.

10.) Did I mention it's with **_FANG'S _**bright red **_BOXERS_**?

* * *

**Yeah, okay, maybe not the best I've done, but I was running out of people. Okay, so I was just too lazy to annoy anyone else, but, ah well. **

**Now, you can either R&R now, or you can listen to my story! **

**Iggy: Great, story time. **

**Me: This time it's actually sort of relevant. **

**Okay, so anyway, in 6th**** grade, we had this assignment to make up a product to sell and create an advertisement. I, of course, partnered up with my best friend and our product was called 'Ani-wings'. It was actually pretty cool. So, for the 'commercial', I made a pair of cardboard wings and stuck them onto the back of one of my stuffed animals. It was a moose. Here was our script: **

**M=Me, F=my friend **

**M: -fumbling around with something- **

**F: -walks up- Hey, what're you doing? M: -looks up- Oh, hey! I'm just putting these Ani-wings on my dog! (let me inform you that it was a MOOSE and had antlers…yeah…)**

**F: Oh, cool. What do they do? M: They make it fly. See, watch. -throws 'dog'- **

**Dog: -goes a few feet, then falls onto the ground, hard-**

**M: -cringes as it falls, then shrugs- **

**F: Oh! Cool! Where can I get some? M: At your local Pet Smart! **

**M&F: Ani-wings, Ani-wings, does whatever Ani-wings do! -jazz hands- **

**M: -really fast- Side effects of Ani-wings may include: chaffing at the stapled spot, tipping sideways, hives, measles, worms, mumps, and death. Please use with caution. **

**Okay, so I just added the last two lines on there, but still. It was pretty funny. We got an A for irony and humor. :D**

**Welp, now you can R&R! **

**Please, or I'll staple some Ani-wings on your back. **


End file.
